No Way
by mimsy24
Summary: One day John went home and gaped at what he saw. Then things got more interesting as get to know what's going on with the consulting detective and the woman. Well, just let me know what you think. Enjoy!


**My first full on Sherlock/Irene fanfic with John. Sorry if this goes a little crappy but I'm not really a good story teller but all of this just came from my imagination while I was bored and sulking. I ship Adlock so hard that I decided to post this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock. Kudos to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Also to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss for making Sir Arthur Conan's characters more awesome.**

* * *

**No way**

**I**

It has been a year since Sherlock's fake death. Most often, John stays at St. Bart's, where he works now as a resident doctor or sometimes at Mary's, his girlfriend for 7 months whom he really adores and who stood by his side after with the whole ordeal.

But now, it was time to go back again at Baker Street. It's been a week since he last stayed there. He didn't want to worry Mrs. Hudson.

As he opened the door he was dismayed to hear voices from the living room upstairs.

"I think John would understand. I'll just explain to him all what happened," a familiar voice emerged. He couldn't believe it. Is it the miracle he was waiting for?

_No way_. He told himself. But with the hype of emotions, he immediately ran upstairs preparing himself for the impossible. And as he approached the room, he gaped at what he saw.

"And there he is, apparently. Hello John," Sherlock greeted him in his usual manner. Still standing at the doorway, John continued to stare at Sherlock and his companion comfortably sitting side by side in the detective's favorite couch. Sherlock in his white blanket and the other person, the woman, Irene Adler in Sherlock's blue robe.

"Morning Dr. Watson. Nice meeting you again," the woman said with a knowing smile.

John stayed silent for a full 10 minutes that Sherlock break the silence and started talking, "Mycroft said you do not stay much here often since we last saw each other. You know…when… I jumped off that building."

It immediately flashed to John what happened and already the fact that Sherlock was dead. What was happening? And he is with Irene Adler who also supposed to be dead?

"Dammit Sherlock! Are you for real? And you two are suppose to be dead?!" These were the words that came out from John after coming back from his own reverie.

"You told me Irene Adler was in America so…" Sherlock said as if innocently while Irene just gave him a smirk, "and for what I did, well that was tedious situation," he added.

"Tedious situation! That's the only explanation you can give me." John stepped forward looking very angry at Sherlock.

Irene stood up, "You boys should talk. I'm gonna make some tea."

Sherlock followed her with his eyes into the kitchen then returned his attention to John. "Look John, I apologize for what I did. I know it was hard for you. It was also hard for me especially when I saw you talking to me at the cemetery. I really am sorry John."

John looked down while Sherlock was talking to him with his hands fisted. He doesn't know if he is angry or what.

"You…you were there the whole time. And…"his voice cracked and just out of the blue he cannot contain his feelings and punched Sherlock right on his face.

"What was that for?!" a shock Sherlock said. "Well, I probably deserved that," now touching his swollen face.

"Sorry mate," John said. "I totally wanted to that. I told myself that if you show up alive I won't miss the chance to punch you again." John and Sherlock grinned at each other knowing that all is well between them.

"Ok so you two boys talked it out," Irene said putting the tray across the table and sit with Sherlock again caressing his cheek.

"Oh that looks really is bad." Irene asked.

"It's ok Irene. I deserve this," said the detective.

"Who said you don't?" Irene smiled and turned to John. "well, you still love him John. You avoided his nose and teeth again."

"You already know I'm not actually…" John muttered.

"As a friend John," Irene said and immediately met Sherlock's questioning eyes.

"Well yeah, I should probably go downstairs get some ice from Mrs. Hudson and tell her you came back," John said. "And brought yourself some company." His voice fading as he headed to Mrs. Hudson.

_This could really be interesting_. John thought.

* * *

**_TBC?_**

**_Please R & R._**


End file.
